


Chivalry is Not dead

by orphan_account



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2863427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter leads you a guy that you had fallen for, hard.<br/>Guys, I'm horrible at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chivalry is Not dead

You were in the supermarket, getting ingredients for a new recipe you've been dying to try. You loved cooking for awhile even though you aren't the best. Cooking is fun, especially to express yourself, which tended to reflect allot in your cooking when it didn't in your words. You've been needing some noodles, so you go and get those. It seems that's the last ingredient on the list. You are in the checkout, almost at the front of the line when you realize that you didn't get any garlic. "Shit," you mumble. You tap lightly on the person in front of you's shoulder. "Excuse me, but can you hold my spot for me? I sorta forgot to get something."

The man that was in front of you turns around and you suck in a breath. This man was gorgeous. He had a pale blonde-ish hair and golden eyes. Just... wow. He speaks up and says, "Sure, it's no problem." And he smiles. If that's isn't the cutest thing ever you don't know what is. You go and search quickly for that garlic and you come back to see him looking at you. "Thanks," you say. "Like I said it's no problem. May I get your name Miss?" "It's (Y/N). And yours?" "Ashiya. What recipe are you making?" "I'm just going to do some experimenting. It's really fun." "Yes, I agree. My roommate says I can make miracles with what little food we have." He chuckles a little and so far everything about him is Awesome. You both get your items payed for and he looks at the bags your holding. "Let me get those for you." Before you could complain, he gently takes them from your grip, never loosing eye contact and asks you where your car is. "Thank you," you say to him as he places them in the trunk. He says, "any time" You then take out a pen and grab his hand. You write your phone number as neatly as possible. He looks a little shocked, a little more confused, and quite adorable with a very faint blush dusting his cheeks. "My phone number," you state. He stumbles for words "I-I uh...." And he just shuts his mouth. "Call me," you mouth to him as you are adjusting your rear view mirror, as he is still in his spot looking quite baffled. He waves and walks away as you back out and drive home. 'He's a keeper,' you think.


End file.
